Traitor
by Blayr
Summary: A Wood Elf meets an old friend but there is something underneath his kindness.


The meadows and trees of Antonica blew swiftly in the cool breeze that carried the soft ocean scent from the east. I listened to the rustling of leafs that blanketed the sky above me as I sat up against the trunk of a tree. My eyes were closed as I let the forest named Archer's Wood lull me into slumber. As I began to leave my thoughts behind I could hear the faint clanking of metal and the thumping of hooves against the ground.

"There you are," a sudden voice said with a slight bit of irritation. "Of all people one would think a Wood Elf would know better than to fall asleep in Antonica, this far from Qeynos."

"One would think." I repeated as I opened my eyes. "Couldn't we have agreed on somewhere...further from Qeynos?"

"Only if that was possible," replied the Human that stood in front of me now. He was dressed in heavy silver armor that shimmered in the sun light. His blonde hair spiked forward and his chin showed only a small bit of hair. Not much had changed when it came to his eyes. They were as blue as the ocean that brushed against the side of Qeynos. In one hand the Human held the rains to a horse that stood by his side. "It's not safe for you any further from this point."

How typical, I thought to myself. Common sense never left you after all Ruisu. I smiled slightly as I closed my eyes once more before slowly beginning to stand up. Ruisu approached me and lent me a hand. When I stood fully upright I was no taller than to his mid neck.

"Why have you asked me here," I asked looking at him with a burning curiosity.

"Because," He said waiting a moment or two before he continued, "I wanted to see you again."

"Why did you go then," I asked him looking away from his beautiful eyes. "Why did you leave me alone here?"

I noticed my change in mood made him tense up. There was a second of silence I could only assume had been used for him to think of something to say. He slowly began to relax before answering: "I left because I couldn't stand it anymore."

"Couldn't stand what anymore Ruisu," I asked as anger entered my voice. "I thought you were happy here."

"I felt so weak when I was in Qeynos," he replied. I could tell how hard it was for him to say it. It hurt him to say he was ever weak.

"Why," I asked. "I never thought of you as weak."

"I felt like I would never become strong enough to protect you if I stayed in Qeynos. What if you got hurt?"

"Ruisu," I said, crying now. "You hurt me when you left. You not only betrayed Qeynos, you betrayed me."

He was speechless now. A long, disappointed frown ran across his face as he pulled me close and wrapped his arms around me. I didn't resist him nor did I want to. I wanted him to hold me like this for the longest time. This embrace is what I missed most about him. I am tired of feeling lonely. But I hated the new Ruisu. I hated what he had become. The bitter sweetness of this moment made my heart twisted with happiness and sorrow. In my mind I tried to think of more reasons for him to stay with me. I looked up into his eyes hoping that his eyes would be able to give a reason but there was nothing. But there is one thing I saw in his eyes that stroke fear into my heart. His eyes seemed to become daggers that pierce right through my heart. The frown he once wore no longer showed sadness but anger now.

"Ruisu," I said, my voice giving away my concern. "Why are you looking at me that way?"

He continued to look at me with those piercing eyes before answering, "I'm sorry Meon. This is how it has to be."

A sharp pain shot through her stomach. It took her a second before she looked down. A long silver blade stuck out from her chest. Tears ran down my face not so much from the pain of the wound but of the knowledge of the person who held it. My eyes ran up to meet Ruisu's emotionless face.

"No," I said weakly as things began to fade. "This is not how it has to end. Why, Ruisu, Why?"

As the darkness grew greater now I felt the softness of the grass beneath me. Not but a figure now Ruisu leaned down beside me and whispered, "One would think a Wood Elf would be wise to be this far from Qeynos."

Darkness consumed me now.

_One would think…_

_You are alone now…_

_Let the darkness consume you…_

_May you feel no more pain…_

"Come quickly, she needs some help," A voice came from the darkness.

"She has been hear for too long," Said another. "She is gone"

"No, we need to try." Said the first. "Come, put her on the bed."

Darkness enveloped me again.

**A/N: I kinda started writing this a long time ago and I just finished it up. The ending is kinda suckish and I may revise it. Enjoy! **


End file.
